Harry and Ginny: It's Hard To Date Your Best Friend's Sister
by OstrichLover22
Summary: Harry and Ginny are dating. What happens when Fred and George find out? Do Ron and Hermione finally fall in love? Read to find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

Harry is the "chosen one". The boy who lived.

Ginny is Ron's little sister.

Ron is Harry's best friend.

Ginny and Harry like each other. Ron is oblivious, of course. Hermione has a feeling that they might like each other.

What they don't know is that Harry and Ginny have been secretly dating for the past 3 months. It's not like they didn't want to tell anyone. They just couldn't let Ron or Ginny's family find out. Then, they might not want him over for Christmas or before school started, if they knew that they were dating. So, they decided to keep it a secret.

…..

" Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Ginny."

" Since when do you too say hi to eachother like that?"

Hermione scowls at him.

"Ron, shut up! I think it is nice, I mean, wouldn't you want your best friend and your sister to get along?"

" Yeah…I guess…but…"

" -But nothing, Ron.

Harry and Ginny were talking at lunch.

" Hey, what are you to talking about?!" Ron looks a little upset.

" God, Ron, I was just asking Harry if he had an extra quill I could borrow!"

She winks at Harry. He smiles.

…..

So, a very short chapter obviously, but I think the next one will be a lot longer so it should make up for it. ?


	2. The Burrow

Ginny looks at Harry. Harry looks at Ginny. They are going to the Burrow tomorrow for Christmas. She knows it will be hard to keep there relationship a secret when they are at the Burrow.

"Harry, it is going to be hard to hide our relationship at home.

" I know, especially when your mum is always in everyone else's business," he jokes.

They both laugh.

"Come one we better get back before they notice we are gone," she says.

"Yeah."

…

That night Harry and Ron packed their bags for tomorrow. Ron noticed that Harry was distracted. "What's up, mate."

"nothing, nothing, why?"

"You seem a bit…..distracted lately."

"No, I mean, I'm fine, really." He smiled.

These were the pressures of secretly dating your best friend's sister.

…..On The Train….….…

"Me and Ron are going to go do Prefect Duties. Bye Harry. Bye Ginny. Bye Luna."

"Yeah, see you, mate."

"Bye," Harry said.

He and Ginny sat very close. Luna noticed this. She was going to say something but decided not to. After about 30 minutes everybody was uncomfortable. Luna decided to say something.

"Harry, you can hold her hand, I know about you two dating eachother."

"What?!"

"It was quite obvious to me, you see, you are always smiling at eachother and, right now, you are sitting strangely close to eachother."

"Oh." Ginny says, looking nervous.

Harry put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Thanks, Harry."

….The Burrow..….…..…...…...…..…..…..…..

When they met up with Mrs. Weasley she gave everyone huge hugs and said that she missed them very much. Harry and Ron went to unpack. So did Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George would be there for dinner. Mr. Weasley was going to be there after he finished up with work at the Ministry of Magic.

At dinner, everyone was talking and asking how school or work was going. Fred and George looked at Harry and said "Ginny, we can get you a deal on some love potions." George winked at Harry. Hermione giggled. Ginny scowled at Hermione. She shut up. Harry smiled.

"Oh, Harry Dear, how is school going?"

"Oh, uhh, well, I got a good grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts the other day."

"That's very good, Harry."

"I guess."

All was quiet. The only noise was coming from the clanking of forks and then Hermione broke the silence.

"I got very good grades in all of my classes."

"That's nice, dear." Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

When dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up the kitchen and Fred and George were talking about some new candy that makes you lose your sight for a few minutes.

"It could be very useful," Fred says.

"Yeah." George agreed.

Ron and Harry were in their room, when Ginny and Hermione walked in.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hello, Ron."

Harry smiled at Ginny. She blushed.

...

This chapter was a little longer. The next ones will be longer. Tell me what you think!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :D


	3. Ron and Hermione

While the girls were talking and laughing over in the corner of the room, Ron looked up at Harry.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"Yeah, but it's probably nothing, though."

"Yeah."

Ginny walked over to Harry.  
"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about Christmas presents."

"Yeah. Okay."

They left the room.

When they got into the hallway, Ginny pulled Harry into a hug. Then, she kissed him.

"Ginny! You can't just do that anytime!"

"I'm sorry, but I missed you."

"It has only been 15 minutes," Harry joked.

Ginny giggled.

"Oh, really? It seems like longer."

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Now, about Christmas," Ginny said, "What should I get Ron?"

"Not a sweater!" Harry laughed.

"That is not very helpful."

…RON AND HERMIONE..….

"Hermione…?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Are you actually going to get me something this year?" She joked.

"Hey! I already said I was sorry about last year!"

"I know, Ron. I'm just kidding." Hermione moved closer to Ron.

"What would you like for Christmas, Ron?"

"Let me see…I want some Chocolate Frogs, A new broom, I need some socks…"

"Ron!"

"Oh, well, Chocolate Frogs will do. How bout you, Hermione?"

"Oh, well, I really want this new book. You see, it explains the history of magic but in a very different way."

"Oh." said Ron, looking confused.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. Ron blushed. Hermione giggled.

…..

Harry and Ginny walked back into the room.

"Hey, Ron, do you need a new sweater for Christmas?" Ginny joked.

"Yeah right! I get enough sweaters every year from mum."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny laughed. Ron looked serious.

"What are you getting Harry, Ginny?"

" I don't know yet."

"I know what I'm getting Harry." Hermione said.

"What?"

"It's a surprise!" Hermione explained.

"Oh," said Ron.

"I like that idea," said Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, smiling at Ginny.

….DINNER.….

Mr. Weasley came through the door.

"Hello, Harry. Ginny. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hermione is trying to explain homework to Ron."

"This could take a while," joked Fred and George, coming around the corner.

Ginny and Harry laughed, while Mr. Weasley tried not to.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room. "Oh, hello Arthur, I didn't think you would be here so early."

"Yes, I got off work early today."

"Well, dinner is almost ready."

With that Mrs. Weasley walked off into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley went into the kitchen shortly after.

"Harry..?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, I have everything I need already."

"hmm…"

While Ginny was thinking, Harry stared at her. When she noticed this, she giggled. Fred and George walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Ginny, do you think I should get dad a discount for Christmas? Hermione says it is a bad idea." George asks.

"I agree with Hermione. That is NOT a good idea, George!"

"Harry?"

"Well, I mean…." Harry started.

Ginny gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare disagree with me'.

"…No..no I agree with Ginny." Harry finished.

Fred looked at Ginny.

"Yeah, I would agree with that look too, Harry."

Harry laughed. Ginny scowled at Fred.

Ron and Hermione came down the stairs and Ron sat next to Harry.

Hermione was yelling at him because he called her annoying. They were arguing again.

"I am not annoying, Ron. I am just trying to help you get passing grades."

"I call that annoying!"

Ginny got into the fight. "Ron! Hermione is just trying to help you!"

"No, she is pestering me! This is Christmas break. There is no time for homework or grades!"

"Ugh! You are so stupid, Ron."

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen sounding very angry. "You do NOT call anybody stupid! Not even Ron."

"Thanks a lot mum!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but you aren't the sharpest boy."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and even Mr. Weasley laughed.

…

While they were eating, Fred put a worm in Hermione's food.

"Eww!"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over Fred and George's laughter.

Harry tried not to laugh but couldn't stop himself. Ginny elbowed him. Then, sahe started laughing. Mr. Weasley started laughing, too.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione didn't laugh, though it looked like they both wanted to.

"Come on! It was just a joke, Hermione." said Fred, sincerely. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was kind of funny, I guess."

Fred, George, and Hermione always had a unique friendship, unlike Ron and Harry somehow. It was different.

…

After dinner, Harry and Ginny had a minute alone in the living room. She gave him a kiss and then, she took his hand and led him to the fireplace. "It is very romantic, don't you think?"

"I guess."

She kisses Harry and then says "I have to go to sleep now. Hermione will worry."

"Goodnight, Ginny."

"Night, Harry."

…..WHILE HARRY AND GINNY WERE IN THE LIVING ROOM.…

"Ron, do you understand it now?"

"I think so…"

Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked up.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione says. "You just look cute like that." She giggles.

"C..c..cute? You think I am cute?" Ron smiles.

Hermione just looks at him. He blushes.

Just then she leans in to kiss him. Then, there is a knock on the door.

"Hermione…? Are you in there?"

"Ugh! Ginny go away!"

"Bye, Ron. Goodnight…"

"Goodnight, Hermione."

….

Okay. This chapter was longer. As always, tell me what you think! I mean it! I have no reviews. :/

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?


	4. GINNY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Hermione was eating some toast. Ron was eating eggs. Ron looked at Hermione and she smiled. He smiled back. She looked very happy, but then she looked very sad. Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Hermione," Ron started while putting an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I..I just, I like you and I feel like you don't feel the same way."

"That's crazy, Hermione!"

"So..you..you do like me?"

"Of course I do, Hermione!"

Then Hermione pulled Ron into a huge kiss and said "That makes me very happy."

"Me too."

….

Harry came down the stairs. They quickly moved apart. Then, Mrs. Weasley came back into the room.

"Hey, Ron. Hermione. Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Hey, mate, where's Ginny?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"Oh, I was just gonna ask her something. Could you go get her."

"Uh..sure…"

Harry went back up the stairs. When he got to Ginny's door and opened it. She was looking right at him, confused.

"Harry…?"

"Everyone wants you to come down for breakfast."

She walks up to him and kisses him.

"Ginny!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's fine, just don't do that again."

…

What they didn't know, is that Fred and George seen the whole thing. Of course, to them it seemed like Ginny kissed him and he said to stop. They didn't think Ginny was actually dating Harry, but they did see it all.

…

At breakfast, everyone was talking and laughing until Fred looked at Harry, then Ginny, then Harry again. George looked at Ginny first, then Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

Everyone stopped talking and laughing and looked at Harry.

"What?" He repeated, a little angry now.

"Oh, nothing," Fred started. "Just that after Ginny tried to kiss you…"

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled. "GINNY! WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO KISS HARRY!?"

Everyone looked shocked. Everything was silent. Hermione was giggling. Ron was looking at her with a face that said 'Don't you dare disagree with me'. It must run in the family.

"Ginny, why would you do that?" asked Mrs. Weasley, concerned.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said to her mother and Ron.

"When did you do this?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

She was quiet for a minute and just about to say something, but George started for her instead.

"Just now, actually. When he went to get her for breakfast."

"Oh, Harry, dear, I'm sorry for what Ginny did."

Ginny looked like she was going to scream.

"It's fine. Really, it's no problem." Harry said.

"No, it wasn't." Mr. Weasley said.

"It's okay, really, don't worry about it." Harry finished, going back to his breakfast.

…..

"They all think I am a creepy stalker or something." Ginny stated, bluntly.

"No, they don't, Ginny."

"Yes, they do, Harry, they all think that I tried to kiss you and be all creepy."

"They don't. They are your family."

"That's the problem…" Ginny mumbled.

….

"I'm sorry, mate."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Ginny."

"Ron, I already told you, it's fine., no need to apologize."

"Oh. Well, I am sorry about that."

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione came into the room.

She sat next to Ron. Very close to him, as Harry noticed. He decided it was time to leave.

"See you, Hermione."

"Bye, Ron."

"See you later, mate."

"Yeah. Bye Harry."

…..

Harry walked right into Ginny's bedroom. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Were you expecting someone better than me?"

She laughed. "No, Harry. I'm just sad is all."

"Why?"

"I don't like not being able to tell anyone about us."

"I know, Ginny. Me neither."

He kisses her on the cheek and says goodnight.

"Night, Harry."

….

WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?! was the look on George's face.

….…..

Uh oh! They aren't to good at keeping their secret. Will George tell Fred? Will he tell them all?

Sorry for slow updates. REVIEW!

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?

…..


End file.
